Confessions Chapter 1
by cenaortonluvr17
Summary: After Chris Masters broke up with Candice Michelle her life has been terrible. Now her Maria is trying to hook her up with Randy Orton. Mickie lost everything and when she meets Mike..her life changes. Randy/Candice Maria/John Mike/Mickie and More
1. Chapter 1

Candice looked into her small bedroom mirror and sighed. Ever since Chris broke up with her, her life hasn't been the same. She's been staying home on Friday nights, when she usually was out partying with her best friends. Now, her only real friend she had was Maria Kanellis. Candice checked her phone and saw a new voicemail from Maria.

"Hey Hey Hey CandiCane…call me back! I have some mega news to tell you! Love ya!"

Candice smiled and dialed in her friend's number and called her back.

"Ah! Hey, Candi!" said Maria after the first ring.

Candice laughed, "What's this mega news?"

"My brother and Maryse broke up!!!!" said Maria followed by a scream.

"And you're telling me this because?" Candice asked, as she bit her lower lip.

Maria shook her head and smiled, "Oh, maybe because everyone knows you're in love with him!"

Candice sighed, "Look, I don't, and never will, love Randy Orton. That's just a stupid rumor. My heart is still with Chris Masters."

"You're not over that self-absorbed jerk?" Maria responded after a short pause.

"No, and quite frankly I don't think I will ever be," Candice said as she felt the tears coming into her eyes, "Listen, I have to go. My mom and I are going out to lunch…" Candice didn't wait for Maria's response as she hung up the phone and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling.

"You're fired."

'Ugh, not again…what is this like the fifth time you've fired me?' Mickie thought as she stared into the deep brown eyes of her boss.

"And don't think for once that I'm hiring you again, you hear me?"

Mickie nodded and grabbed her tote-bag and walked out of the office. Everyone watched her as she walked down the never-ending hall and out the door.

'Could my day get any worse?' Mickie said as she raised her hand up trying to catch a taxi.

After about 10 minutes of trying one finally stopped, she slid into the taxi and closed the door.

"Fridingview Apartments please," Mickie told the driver as she took out her phone. She had four new voicemails, all from Melina.

"Hey…this is my fourth time calling you…look I know you're not talking to me, but I'm very so -"

Mickie ended the voicemail, she didn't want to listen to anymore of Melina's pathetic lies.

As soon as the Taxi pulled up to the apartment building she got out the taxi and quickly walked inside. She casually walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. As the elevator arrived another man got into.

"Hey," said the man with a smile, "You're my neighbor, aren't you?"

Mickie looked at him. She hated when random people talk to her, "Um, I guess…I'm Mickie"

"I'm Mike," replied the man, as the elevator approached the floor, he smiled at her and walked out the elevator. Mickie smiled and watched him walk off. 'This day is getting kind of better' she thought as she walked to her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Candice sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her floor. Her mind was flooded with memories of her and Chris and Chris leaving her for Kelly in the middle of their break-up. She stared at her phone for a minute and then grabbed it and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Melina, it's Candice," she said as she bit her lip waiting for her old best friend to reply.

"Oh, hi," Melina said with a mixture of shock and sarcasm.

"How are you? I mean, I haven't talked to you since…" Candice didn't finish the sentence cause she honestly didn't remember.

"I've been better," said Melina, not thinking about her answer.

"Oh…anything happen lately?" Candice said, as she laid back on her bed.

"Well, I had sex with Cody," Melina said with a small chuckle, "If that's what you mean…"

Candice couldn't believe her ears, "You…what?!"

Melina paused for a second, "I slept with Cody. Now Mickie hates me. I'm having a great life. Listen, I'd love to talk more, but I got to go. It was nice hearing from you, Candi," Melina said, and she hung up.

"Yeah…you, too…bye Mel…" said Candice, as she laid the phone next to her and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

Mickie looked out the window into the full moon's light. She saw people walking quickly home from work and taxis trying to get past each other. She laughed a little, this was one of the advantages of being jobless.

Knock, Knock

Mickie wasn't expecting anyone, but she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Mickie,"

She raised her eyebrows, "Mike? W-What are you doing here?"

He gave her a small smile, "I thought you looked kind of upset in the elevator and thought maybe you wanted to talk about whatever is bugging you?"

She was shocked, usually guys weren't this friendly. Usually all the guys wanted was one-night-stands with her.

"But, if you don't that's all right," Mike said, realizing it was taking her a while to respond.

"No, no come in…" Mickie said, moving over so he could come inside.

"Thanks," Mike said, as he walked inside, "Nice, room," he said admiring her pictures.

Mickie smiled, "Thanks, my sister helped with most of it."

"You guys did good," Mike laughed and sat down on her couch and smiled at her, "So…"

"So…" Mickie sat down on the chair opposite of him.

"What happened?" said Mike, jumping right to the case.

Mickie took a deep breath, "I got fired, I found out my boyfriend cheated on me with one of my ex-best friends, they won't leave me alone, and my parents hate me!!!"

Mike raised his eyebrows, "Wow, life's going bad for you…I'm sorry, Mickie. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know, ok?"

"Ok, thanks," Mickie said with a small smile.

"Who's you're boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking," he asked, as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Cody Rhodes. Well, he's more of an ex-boyfriend, now," she said looking at him then down at her hands.

"He's an ass! He's best friend stole my girlfriend, too! Damn! First Ted, now Cody, what jerks!" said Mike getting angry. Ted Dibiase used to be his best friend until he had sex with Layla El in his own bedroom.

"You're Layla's ex?!" Mickie said as her eyes got wide and she stood up slowly, "Um, well this was a nice chat…it's getting late, so can you please leave?"

Mike stood up, confused, "Erm, sure…it was nice talking to you?"

Mickie nodded and watched as he awkwardly left her room. After he closed the door, tears filled her eyes, she couldn't believe she almost fell in love with the biggest heartbreaker and man-whore in town.


	3. Chapter 3

About five hours later, Candice slowly opened her eyes, she jumped as she saw Maria's face appear in front of her.

"Get up, missy!!!"

"W-what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Candice asked rubbing her eyes.

"Never mind that, just get up," Maria said pulling on Candice's arms, we're going to be late.

"Late for what?!" Candice asked struggling to get out of Maria's grip.

"Me, you, John, and Randy are all going to the park," Maria said.

"So I'm guessing I have no option on going or not?" Candice asked as she finally gave in and stood up.

"That is correct," Maria said smiling at her victory.

"Fine, but I'm not staying long…" Candice replied as she walked over to her closet and grabbed her jacket.

"That's fine," Maria smiled and grabbed Candice's arm and pulled her out the door.

-

Mickie dialed Layla's phone number into her cell and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, this is Layla El! I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep. Thank you!" BEEEEP

"Lay! Oh my gosh! You're ex is my neighbor! Call me back ASAP, thanks!" Mickie said talking fast.

She closed her phone and threw it on her bed. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into a long night-shirt and shorts. She grabbed her remote and crawled into bed and turned on her TV.

"You're fired,"

Mickie jumped as she looked at her tv, the Apprentice was on. She could've sworn it sounded just like her boss. She shrugged it off and browsed through channels. She settled on her favorite soap opera and suddenly drifted off to sleep.

-

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Ria," Candice said, glancing at her best friend as they were walking over to the guys.

"You're going to have fun," Maria replied, "Besides, you need to get out."

Candice shrugged as she watched Maria walk over to John and give him a big hug.

"I missed you, JohnnyBear," Maria giggled.

"I missed you, too, RiaBear," John said with a smile.

"Wow, you guys are super cool," Randy shook his head and laughed.

Candice tried not to laugh when Maria turned and gave him a death stare.

"Shut up, Randy!!" Maria yelled.

"Sorry, sorry…calm down, girl," Randy said smiling at Candice.

Candice smiled and looked down.

"Whatever, you're such an ugh sometimes," she said looking at Candice then back at him.

"I'm supposed to be, sis," Randy said smiling.

Maria sighed and sat down and pulled John down next to her, "Candi, sit!"

Candice smiled, "Alright…" she sat down next to Maria.

Randy sat down next to Candice and bit his lip.

John wrapped his arms around Maria and started whispering flirty things into her ear.

"So, Candice…how are things? I haven't talked to you in forever," Randy said as he laughed a little.

"They're ok, I mean I still can't get over Chris," Candice said with a small smile.

Randy's smile slowly faded away, "Oh…I'm sorry. He's a jerk. You deserve way better."

"Thanks," Candice replied and looked into his eyes, "there's just something about him that's so…I don't know...amazing?"

Randy didn't want to sit here and listen to the one he loves talk about how amazing some guy was, but it looks like there was no choice. He nodded and looked up into the sky.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Sure, anything," He said looking back at her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He smiled and thought 'yes!!!! Finally!!' "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I think I-"

Maria didn't give her a chance to finish, "Oh my gosh!! Look at that amazing star!!"

"Damn it, Maria.." Randy mumbled to himself and fake smiled, "Yea…great, anyway Candi what were you saying?"

Candice looked up at the star, "Oh…never mind it wasn't important."


End file.
